Magical Mishaps
by Brentinator
Summary: Alex and Justin both get sick, but then Alex casts a spell on Justin...


**First Hannah Montana, now Wizards Of Waverley Place. What next, That's So Raven? Lizzie Migurie? I'm kidding, but Selena Gomez is my biggest inspiration, so y'all can get over it. We all good?**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Alex's POV.

My eyes slowly adjusted as I got up on another boring Monday with Justin criticizing my every move and teachers calling me out, and even though I had a bit of a upset stomach, I waved it off, thinking I was just hungry. I turned on my lights before getting dressed in my favorite outfit since I was gonna hang out with Riley today and grabbing my backpack before going downstairs to see Mom making coffee, Max grabbing his lunch, and Dad getting ready to get to work, but for it being a Monday morning, a certain person was missing.

"Where's Justin? Did he go to school early to kiss up to all the teachers?" I joked as Max looked at me like I was crazy.

"Did you use a sleeping spell on yourself last night? Justin was throwing up all night and keeping all of us up."

"Oh that's why Mom is making coffee."

Our Dad grabbed his coat before handing Max and I cell phones

"Awesome! I'm the first one in my class to get a cell phone!" Max grinned before taking a selfie.

"Awesome, a phone. I'm guessing it used to be Justin's?"

"No. If any of you feel sick while at school, call me or your mom with that cell phone and we'll pick you up. Whatever Justin has is making his magic go haywire, and I don't want you two to expose us."

I nodded, slinging my backpack over my shoulder, grabbing my lunch and heading out the door with Max.

Theresa's POV.

After Jerry went downstairs to the shop and the kids left, I decided to go upstairs to check on Justin. I slowly went in his room, and turned the lights on dim so I could see, as I sat on the edge of my son's bed, resting my hand on his leg.

"Mom?"

"How're you feeling, sweetheart?" I asked as I placed my other hand on his forehead, noticing he felt really warm.

"A bit better. Can you please get me some Tylenol? My head is killing me."

I patted his leg before getting up and nodded, picking up his cup and refilling it while handing him the Tylenol.

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Do you want something to eat?" I asked gently as he nodded slowly before wiggling back under the covers, however, he lurched forward, launching a large flaming ball from his hands and hitting my brand new lamp, knocking it to the ground.

"Sorry Mom."

"It's OK. Just my brand new lamp."

I sighed before going downstairs and started making him some chicken noodle soup, knowing that at least Max would be coming home sick, cause whenever Justin gets sick, Alex and Max go down like flies. I brought up the old baby monitor, a cold washcloth and the thermometer as I went back upstairs, putting the thermometer in his mouth while plugging in the baby monitor.

"If you need something, just let me know through the monitor, OK?" I asked as he nodded just as the thermometer beeped and I took it out.

"102.2. Get some sleep." I told him gently before putting the washcloth on his forehead, turning out the lights and going back into the kitchen

Alex's POV.

"Hey Harper." I greeted as Harper continued to look around before turning to me.

"Where's Justin? Is he skipping?"

I scoffed humorously as I adjusted my backpack strap.

"Do you really think Justin would do that? He's sick or whatever."

Harper immediately pulled out her hand sanitizer, rubbing it on her neck, arms and hands before pulling out a mask, putting it over her mouth and nose while waving.

"Well, tell Justin I said to feel better! Bye!"

Before running off as I scoffed before my stomach growled and I was hit with pain as I wrapped my arm around it, trying to shake it off, but failing as my breakfast decided to say hello. Without thinking, I ran straight to the trashcan and hurled painfully as my stomach squeezed and little shocks went up and down my spine, making me groan while I was uncontrollably puking.

Theresa's POV.

I had just brought Justin's soup up when Jerry came back, carrying Alex in his arms and Max behind him.

"They both got sick?"

"No, Alex did. She was sick the entire way home, and Max called me saying he's starting to have stomach pains. I'm gonna take her to her room. I'll be right back." Jerry said as I heard Alex groan when he started walking up the stairs and her retching as Jerry yelled in disgust.

Meanwhile, Max was just firing up his game console, making me a bit suspicious.

"Hey, shouldn't you go rest? Or did you just think it was a good idea to leave school while you could?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"I do have stomach pain, but I could've stayed at school for two hours that I could be playing video games." He pointed out as I groaned.

"You're lucky I have to go clean up puke on the stairs and I have two sick teenagers, young man."

Alex's POV.

I was trying to rest after Dad took me to bed, but needing to puke every few seconds, didn't help. Now I know how Justin felt last night. I needed to use the bathroom, so I grabbed the trash can, and ran to the bathroom, only for it to be locked as I started banging on the door while pushing my vomit down.

"Open the door!"

"I'm in the middle of using it, Alex! Go bother someone else!" Justin yelled back, making me enraged as I continued to pound on the door.

"Justin, if you don't hurry, I'll get Dad to take your magic!"

"Chill Alex, I'm almost done!" He yelled as I heard the toilet flush and he came out as I suddenly released a spell on him before burying my head into the garbage can, vomiting yet again before looking up to see Justin in shock.

"What? Never seen a teenage girl puke before?" I asked as I slowly stood up, while he shook his head, making eye contact with me.

"My magic is gone."

I looked at him in shock, know I just messed up BIG TIME.

"How is your magic gone? What spell did I release on you?" I asked as Justin shrugged his shoulder while my stomach growled angrily.

"Actually, can it wait till I'm done?" I asked, but before he could reply, I rushed to the bathroom and quickly emptied my insides before coming out.

"Alright, let's just go down to the lair and change you back."

"We can't. Dad said no one is allowed to go into the lair when they are sick." Justin told me as I retorted.

"Would you rather have no magic?"

"Lair sounds good. But how are we gonna sneak past Dad, Mom and Max?"

I snapped my fingers as I grabbed my wand and poked his nose with it, before he batted it away, glaring at me.

"We just have to use a transportation spell."

"Do you know a transportation spell?"

"No...but do you?"

Before Justin could answer, I blurted out.

"I really don't like bears, transport us to our lair!"

I closed my eyes as soon as I saw flashes, knowing it would make me sick again, before we both landed in the lair.

"Wow. How'd you do that, Alex?"

"I just thought up something stupid that rhymed." I told him as my guts rebelled and I puked in the trashcan I had been holding the whole time as Justin cringed.

I put it down a few minutes later, wiping off my mouth before grabbing the spell book, flipping through it.

"Aha. Found it. Hold still, Justin." I told him before waving the wand.

"Magicus Restoraus!"

He stroked back a bit once it hit him as I put the wand and spell book down.

"Did it work?"

Justin hit me with some magic as I yelled, flipping over the couch and landing on my head.

"JUSTIN!"

"Yeah, it worked." He smirked before helping me up as we heard Dad come downstairs, Justin grabbing my arm and handing me my trash can as he waved his wand around us.

"Parents are coming down soon, take us back to our rooms."

I closed my eyes again and opened them to see I was back in my room, but super dizzy again as I puked in my trash can again while Mom came up there.

"Hey sweetheart."

I stopped after throwing up once, putting down the trash can and turned towards her.

"Hey Mom."

"How're you doing?" She asked.

"Still sick, but I'll be fine soon."

"Do you need anything?" She felt my head as I shook my head.

"I just need to rest."

"Alright then." She smiled, flicking off the lights and leaving when I got a text on my phone from Justin.

Justin: No one finds out about that.

Alex: Deal.

The end.


End file.
